Star Wars: Tem Marr Series Part Six
by Trauwyn Marr
Summary: A stunning revelation leaves our heroes in shock. Will they be able to stand up to Taru's newfound power over them? Will Tem raise up against his Dark Lord? The galaxy sits in the balance, but all is answered in this finale to the series.


The cruiser pulled out of hyperspace into a gargantuan battle above the green orb of Luath. Energy bolts were flying every which way, and the cruiser returned fire at enemy ships. Admiral Dorje, the once captain of _Nova_ _Storm_, was now an admiral, with the ship _Nova Strike_. The hangar bay door pulled open slowly, and he spoke into a communicator attached to his uniform. "You're clear for launch." The ear piece in his ear buzzed as the communicators hooked up to the BattleNet and updates flood rapidly in. "Roger that." A small fighter from inside _Strike_ informed, and Dorje watched from the viewport, as two Valcun fighters launched into battle.

Auwna Wenz and Ruwn Kuad flew side by side, between the battling ships and destroying gun towers along the way. The surrounding ships would catch Auwna's attention, as she gazed at them in awe. Hapan battle cruisers, Mon Calamari attack ships, Bothan police squads, Republic Cruisers, Verpine war ships, there was hundreds of ships, all from different reaches of the galaxy, here, under one flag, to fight against Taru Tyenn, a Sith Lord guilty of countless murders in several systems, over a period of three thousand years. As they flew through the battlefield, ships joined their squadron, and reported in, as they arrived. "Commander Kuad, good to see you alive and well, after the incident on Bothuwai." A Bothan from the Police Squad, reported to Ruwn. "Falet? Is that you?" Ruwn said, in disbelief. "Indeed it is, commander. The Police Squad is under your command, sir." Another set of ships, Verpine Instigators, roared up along side them. "High Commanderz Wenzes, Ypri, andz the Kitina Clan, reportings for duty." Ypri, the Verpine pilot who had aided the Valcuns on Heleska Eight, spoke to her. "Ypri!" More and more ships joined their squadron. Some Duro ships, Jedi starfighters, and a contingent of Republic starfighters, all added to the fleet of, now, three hundred starfighters. "But… how? How did this all happen? The only support we had gotten was from a bunch of bounty hunters." Auwna said, speaking over the comm. "We received the Emergency Distress Signal." Falet said. "Ypri owes High Commanderz, and gathered clan to fight." Ypri added. "We came, because we've never been let down by you before." Dorje finished, and it brought tears to Auwna's eyes. Here, even if it meant fighting to the bitter end, everyone in the galaxy was determined to end this monster's fearsome grip over the galaxy. Squeezing the controls on her ship just a bit more firmly, Auwna swallowed the lump in her throat and set her mind for battle. "Let's show this Taru Tyenn what this galaxy is made of. Form up on my wing. We're going in."

The battle had been taken to the city, and Mande Awtuc smashed more droids into a wall. Illist fought nearby, firing her blaster with expert precision. Tupag was, also, there, fighting along side his people against the droid menace. They were slowly losing this battle, and Mande knew, in her heart, that Vion had failed his attempt to make it stop. Xio remained and, perhaps, love could prevail in the end. Not knowing what had happened for so long with Tem Marr and not being able to connect with him in the Force, she was unsure what to expect, other than to fight until she, too, died.

"I've got ships coming in at point seven one nine alpha." A Bothan pilot said. "Copy that." Auwna acknowledged. "Swarmers. Not good." Falet added. "You've seen these before?" Ruwn asked. "Yes, droid fighters. Nasty ones." Falet replied, the sound of clicking heard. "All Bothan ships, prepare the scatter cannons. That's the only way we'll hit em on the sweep." Falet made the order, but the others remained in the dark. "Do you think you can explain yourself in five seconds, Falet?" Auwna irritably asked. "Swarmers are small droid starfighters. They fly in packs, but once you start firing on em, they spread out. They move faster than any ship in the galaxy and their rapid fire cannons will tear a ship apart, even the big cruisers." Falet said, the Bothan ships taking up a defensive formation through their ranks. "Scatter cannons ready." Falet breathed a sigh, which crackled over the comm. "Good. The Bothans developed a special laser cannon that deployed numerous energy shots, and usually cut off any escape route a Swarmer would go." He explained. "Anything else we should know?" Auwna asked. "I suggest shield-trios or duos. If they start tagging you, you better get help quick and the more ships together, the more you'll benefit from shielding." Falet informed them. "Excuse me while I take the lead, commander, high commander." The Bothan said as he took the lead of the formation. "All ships pair up in twos or threes. Help each other out and don't loose focus." Auwna ordered to all ships. "Let them fly between us, fire on my mark. Scatter cannons armed." Several confirmation clicks filled the cockpit. "Here they come." Time seemed to stand still, as the fighters numbly passed between each other, with no incident. Then a Swarmer ship collided with a Hapan starfighter. "I'm hi-..!" The agonized scream cut off the rest as the ship exploded. "All cannons fire!" Falet shouted and the Bothan ships opened fire. "Break formation! Let's hunt these droids!" Auwna shouted, as all ships sped off in every which direction, getting into a dogfight. The scatter cannons worked to some degree, but only a few hits were made through the thousands of Swarmer ships zipping around them. "I can't lock on them!" One pilot screamed before being blasted to bits. "Auwna, I have a bad idea." Ruwn's voice filled her cockpit suddenly. "What's that?" She asked, slightly curious, slightly terrified that a Swarmer was trying to sneak up behind her. Slamming the reverse thrusters down, she braked to a stop and opened fire on the Swarmer as it zipped by. "I'm going to bait them." Auwna nearly let go of the controls. "What? No. That is a bad idea." She grumbled, swinging around to take the Swarmer off the tail of another ship. "I'm sorry, but I've made up my mind." Auwna clawed the control yokes. "Don't you dare…" She could just picture the sly, playful grin on his face, as his ship dived down and made itself the prime target for many Swarmers. "Get ready." He said. Two Verpine ships and a Jedi starfighter fell into formation two or three klicks from him, as Swarmers filled the space in between. "Don't wait for them to fire, take them out!" Ruwn shouted, and the three ships slowly decimated the Swarmer ships without incident.

"Do not call me that!" Taru shouted at Xio, a vicious growling sneer on his face. "I am Taru Tyenn, the last Sith, the true Sith! I will reclaim our empire and be the new Lord of the Sith!" Xio took this unflinching. "You may be Taru in your mind, but you are in Tem Marr's body." Taru's thin-lipped smile replaced the sneer. "Isn't it wonderful? I am able to maintain a young, powerful body while maintaining my knowledge. But Tem has proven strong. Cuun was strong, too. He managed to keep his name, but I dictated all his actions. A cowardly Jedi before I came along." He shook his head. "But Tem… Tem was something else. He screamed the Dark Side when I first laid eyes on him and felt his presence on Canaltha. His power was so strong, he was able to maintain his personality, but he was easily manipulated. His will is strong, when it chooses to be, but he is easily crushed." Xio began to wonder if Taru's mouth would foam soon. "You grow weary of my proclamations. Allow me to demonstrate my full power, Master Mara." He said, reading her mind with no difficulty. He shrugged off his cloak, revealing BD-C0R's arm, intricately connected to his own arm, while one finger untouched by metal, was limp. A festering wound near the shoulder connectors of the robotic arm indicated a long since past accident, that was not allowed to heal, at all. Tem's body was still muscular, but his shape was losing its edge, as a sickly thinness tried to escape. He was destroying himself, and letting it happen. "Tem, please, look deep into yourself! Look at me! See me! I-…" Xio pleaded, but Taru cut her off. "Silence! We will fight, now and determine who the better is." With that, he unclipped one lightsaber from his belt and activated it. The lights around them dimmed, controlled by Taru's influence, and a red haze fell over the room. "Are you frightened?" Xio just glared at him, not even unclipping her lightsaber. Crinkling his nose in insult, he sneered. "So be it… Jedi."

Explosions blossomed across the canopy of space, as the battle over Luath raged on. Both sides were at losses, but the droids maintained a formidable defense around the planet. Their outer shell of ships could not be penetrated, but the battle raged on, just in their inner shell, as the space station, once again, orbited around Luath and targeted one cruiser. "Open fire now. All fighters launch!" Valia ordered, as her Luathian ship burst out of a hangar bay, followed by numerous rag-tag starfighters flown by the bounty hunters, under her command. "We want to clear a path for their capital ships to break through, or these droids will keep them back." Myta explained to them, as hidden turbolaser emplacements on the orbital space station unsheathed themselves and opened fire. "Give 'em Hell, Outriders!" Eder proclaimed, as the handful of ships followed turbolaser blasts into battle.

Thinning out the Swarmer droid fighters, they were now able to concentrate their attacks on the bigger ships. One Cardan cruiser would be destroyed, only to be replaced by another, giving no leeway through the barrier. Tem's Ophilian Tactic was holding strong, and would for, if need be, three months. Auwna knew there was a weak point, there had to be. All tactics did, the Ophilian Tactic had several weak points, but Tem's modifications to the tactical movement shut the door to a lot of access points for exploitation. Grinding her teeth, Auwna skirted the outer shell of ships, firing proton torpedoes occasionally down on the Cardan cruisers, but nothing seemed to give. Then a ship blew up in the inner shell, and Auwna realized the space station had come out of dormant rest and had started their attack. She blasted towards where the new fight was taking place, and scanned the frequencies, trying to pick up Lunar's signal. "Lunar One, do you copy? Lunar One?" Auwna called out into the comm, Falet and Ruwn pulling up along side her, then withdrawing as a Swarmer intercepted their position. But Auwna was too busy with her comm. She had just found the one weak point in Tem's Ophilian Tactic, and she was ready to exploit it.

"Lou… Un… py?" The signal came through in short bursts and fragments. "Did not copy, repeat." Valia said, pulling back on her control yokes as debris threatened to flatten her ship. "Lunar One, do you copy?" Auwna's voice filled her cockpit suddenly and she was surprised to hear from the Zabrak. "High Commander! Where are you?" Valia asked, pulling around for a pass at the next Cardan cruiser. "Just on the outer shell. How are you holding up in there?" Auwna replied, her signal crackling as they started to lose each others signal. Valia spoke quickly, "Two of their cruisers are down, falling into the atmosphere now, an-…" Auwna cut her off before she could continue. "Are there ships blocking a path to the outer shell from the ones you just destroyed?" Valia turned her ship around to look at where they had just tore through the Cardan cruiser. "No." Valia replied bluntly. "Good. Attack the cruisers in this quadrant." Map data was transferred between the ships and Valia was confused. "But…" Auwna cut her off again. "Don't ask why, just do it, Lunar One. I have a plan."

Admiral Dorje opened a private channel and sat at his command chair. "Admiral, we have ships inside the blockade. Their ships are giving leeway. The inner shell is the weak point; they're the ships replacing the destroyed ones in the outer shell. Taru's is sitting right here, in this quadrant here." A map showed on a display in front of Dorje. "If we have Lunar Squadron, the squadron on the inside, attack cruisers in that vicinity, then bombard it with our assault, we can open a doorway for our fighters to break through and take out Taru's ship, itself." The High Commander finished, but Dorje was unmoved. "Are you sure this would work?" He could just imagine the impatience the High Commander would be showing in physical behavior. "Admiral, the success rate is high. Make way for that quadrant, we'll serve as escort. See if any other ships can join us. The faster we break through, the faster we can destroy Taru's ship." Dorje nodded slowly. "All right, High Commander. I will see what I can accomplish. Dorje, out." He cut the signal and turned to his crew. "Make for quadrant Alderaan-Seven-Dantooine, hail the nearby cruisers to follow us and prepare for heavy bombardment." A weapons officer suddenly spoke up. "What about the Caps?" He asked, adjusting his uniform cap to see more clearly. "According to the High Commander, we'll have the perfect opportunity for them. Prepare them for firing, but wait for my command to launch them." The officer nodded and Dorje regarded his crew once again. "Let's show these Cardans some Marr offensive at work."

"You're not frightening me, Taru." Xio said, still unmoving. A dark smile played on his lips, and his eyes rolled back slightly. With a slight inhale, Xio leapt away from a control unit as it smashed into the stairwell. Her lightsaber flew to her hand, just in time to cut through a crate; floor panels and she ducked under another console that flew at her. Taru stood motionless, twitching slightly from effort, controlling all the objects. It was her chance. Running forward, she sidestepped consoles, cut through floor panels, back flipped over another console and landed against a cooling tank that had been flying at her. She shoved herself off with her legs, amplifying the speed the launch; lightsaber aimed for Taru's heart. _I'm sorry, Tem_… She thought, just as Taru's eyes snapped back and his lightsaber blocked her blow, causing him to stumble. Trying to walk backwards, he flung more floor panels at her, but she spun her lightsaber on her palm and turned them into slag metal on the floor. She leapt at the Sith again, striking to the resistance of his blood red lightsaber, pushing him back along a walkway. Each blow pushed him back farther, until he hit a guard railing and shoved her back with the Force. The two stood panting, as Taru tried to stare her down. Xio was unaffected and remained grimly determined to stop Taru, even if it meant killing Tem physically. While he still lived in soul, Taru would not relinquish the body he had harvested for himself. Suddenly, the Sith Lord threw his lightsaber at the Jedi, leaping over the railing in escape. She easily knocked it aside, into Taru's open palm, as he swung around over top of the walkway and kicked her hard in the side, causing both of them to tumble over the other guard railing. Even as they fell, they fought, for if a moment of weakness could be exploited, neither would pass it up. The blows were so fierce, they shoved each other away, and landed perfectly on their feet, but as their toes touched the floor, they launched each other straight into each other, meeting lightsaber to lightsaber again. The energy blades crackled, as each wielder weighed more pressure upon them. This battle would not be won with simple lightsaber techniques and Force moves, it was time to get fierce.

The ships slowly gave way to a small opening, allowing Lunar squadron to slip through and aide in the attack against the Swarmers. "Greetings, High Commander. I hope you do not mind if we take care of these ships for you." Valia reported to Auwna, as her ship raced past them, leaving space dust in her path. "Not at all, Lunar One. Admiral Dorje?" Auwna switched frequencies, trying to maximize their attack while the opening held. The Cardan ships were already closing in again. "Yes, High Commander?" His voice came back, with an almost amused tone. "You may fire the Blast Caps. We'll make sure they get to where they're going." The Iridonian said, suddenly becoming entranced by _Reason_, as it seemed to draw closer, yet remained completely motionless. "Yes, High Commander. Firing the Blast Caps, standby."

"Start evacuating the next block! They're too strong, Master Awtuc!" Illist shouted, as a blast launched rubble across the street in front of them. "We have to hold strong! The city is depending on us." Mande shouted back. It seemed, almost, incomprehensible to continue to fight. The only signs of triumph were the occasional Cardan cruiser falling through the atmosphere and crashing into the planet more then a thousand klicks away. Her heart bitter, Mande began to lose all feeling of what hope was. Looking up to the sky, a star began to shine, as dusk gave way to nightfall. She looked at it, and felt at peace. Something called down to her, then. Something familiar, yet something so strange. Removing all her unnecessary clothing, she stood in her undergarments. Luath filled her veins and her brain. Her muscles prepared for a second wave, as she prepared to defend the city to the death. Holding Vion and Tem's memory in her heart, she leapt forward, into the sea of droids and fought for the people that lived on that the two could no longer defend themselves.

Xio crashed into a console, as Taru's elbow slammed across the side of her face. His small, sickly form did not flatter his overwhelming strength that, Xio now knew, he possessed. Eyes wide, she ducked as his lightsaber plunged into the console. A swift kick to his legs brought him down, but before Xio could get over him, he had already tossed her aside with the Force. Blows with a lightsaber alone were no longer effective, so they had turned to unarmed combat fighting styles to try and gain an advantage, but they were too evenly matched. Taru, as strong as he was, was still only in Tem's body, and only capable of what Tem could do, as long as he accepted it. That small glimmer of hope that Tem was trying to reclaim his body, made Xio's heart wince, as she vaporized a part of his arm, her lightsaber smashing against the droid arm. "Cortosis weave!" Xio shouted, as if it were a profanity, and it may have well been. With a dark smile, showing no pain whatsoever, Taru grabbed her wrist, and jerked hard, her lightsaber disappearing into darkness, while a sharp, shooting pain tore through Xio's arm through the rest of her body. Crying out in pain, Taru used the BD-C0R arm to smack her back, with a closed fist, the metal tearing some of the flesh on her face. Beaten, and in a great deal of pain, her blood dripping a vibrant red on the cold deck floors, Xio lay there, tears running from the corners of her eyes. _I'm so sorry…_

Ruwn barrel rolled out of the way of an incoming missile and fired clean through a Swarmer, followed closely by the Blast Cap he was incharge of protecting. In a few minutes, their thrusters would kick in and make a micro jump forward, impaling, and exploding, with any ship in came in contact with. Ruwn didn't want to be in the way when it made the jump, so he was counting each second carefully. The five other Blast Caps were all patrolled and guarded, but their launch hole was slowly diminishing as the cruisers in front of them filled the gap. "We have to do something about those ships." Auwna's voice filled his cockpit, and he knew exactly what had to be done. "Dorje, fire your turbolasers across the bow of the cruiser on the right for me, on my mark." Ruwn said, shoving the throttle down and sending his ship towards the cruiser he had specified. It would take the utmost caution, and timing, to make it work, but Ruwn was confident. He was sure he could handle doing what Tem did on Kashyyk. _Only one way to find out…_ Ruwn thought grimly, as the cruiser filled his view. Firing several proton torpedoes, he started firing relentlessly into the blast, as his ship tore through the inside of the cruiser, until he burst through the other side, small explosions chasing after him. "Now!" Ruwn shouted as he cleared the jagged metal hole he had created, scraping a wing, before turning out of the intended drift zone. The _Strike_'s turbolasers hit exactly where Ruwn had hoped for, shoving the back end of the ship in, just as the emergency thrusters were kicking in. The cruiser propelled forward, and broke through the armor plating of the other cruiser, piercing into its tail end. It didn't explode as Ruwn had planned, but the ships began to fall into Luath's atmosphere, giving them the time they needed for those Blast Caps to micro jump. Still counting in his head, Ruwn dove down, just as each one micro jumped, straight into Taru's ship.

The blast shook _Reason_, and caused a console to fall loose and shatter. Taru gripped a railing, blood dripping slowly from the cold metal tips of his robotic fingers. Sneering into space, Taru turned back to gaze over his prey. "You couldn't stop me, Jedi. No Jedi can. No one in this galaxy has that kind of power to stop me." He boasted, taking his time to walk down the walkway and the small flight of stairs into an observation alcove that Xio had fallen into. "Now, you see, my good friend, this is the end for you." Raising the lightsaber above his head, Taru smirked. "Do not feel bad. You put up quite an effort, but this is goodbye." He focused all the strength he could into his arms, ready to pull the blade down with enough force to destroy a planet, but then she spoke. "Look at you…" She said, her voice broken and hoarse, as tears poured down her cheeks. "Look at who you are… Tem… What would your parents think about this…?" Tem looked up from his hiding place, suddenly taking minimal control over the body. "What about everyone down on Luath? They think you're a hero, but you're slaughtering them! Your friends are down there; your friends are up here fighting, too. Everyone's here to stop Taru, but no one will be able to. Tem… don't let him do this…" Xio pleaded, trying to convince him to fight back in some way or another. He turned his head, and saw his reflection in the transparisteel viewport. His hair was turning grayer and grayer, with each passing day. His face was sunken and thin, as was his body, which seemed almost sickly. BD-C0R's robotic arm had been grafted over his flesh arm, the skin burned, torn and black from who knows what. That reflection wasn't him, it couldn't be, it just couldn't. "You… you lied to me…" Tem suddenly said, mostly to himself, directing it to Taru. "What?" The Sith Lord shouted. "You lied to me!" Tem shouted louder than the Sith. "You told me everyone was dead, you tricked me." Tem's face twitched into a cross between a sneer and a teary-eyed growl. "But I won't let you have the chance to really kill them." His eyes fell on Xio, and they locked gazes for a moment. They all knew what was to happen next, but only Tem was accepting of it. He brought his arms down, the red blade burning through his stomach, until the cold hilt came into contact with his flesh. Thumbing the blade off, Tem crushed the lightsaber with the Force, and let himself fall to the ground, eyes rolling back into his head. He hit the ground hard, but he didn't feel it, he only saw himself, on the ground, in a growing puddle of his own blood, as more blood dripped from his open mouth. He had sacrificed his physical being to protect his friends, but the deed had not been done yet. "We fight in my realm now…" A dark voice spoke, and then he was surrounded in dark. "In _my_ mind."

Fifty-five starfighters raced for the opening in the formation, bee lining straight for Taru's flagship, which seemed surrounded by a malevolence greater than what they've seen. But Auwna couldn't think about that, she had to go in there, and destroy him, destroy Tem; and if Xio wasn't out, she would die with him. It was a lot to weigh on her conscious, but she had to stop him. "You win, Marr. Nicely played. Game over." Auwna spoke to herself, remembering the fights they had on Anteid in the Facility. Then something moved on the ship, and Auwna's attention sparked like an astromech's spark wielder. She quickly brought up the data streams and noticed something odd, something familiar. She had seen this kind of information stream before, this same format. On Vita, the battle at Ejak, the code that hid the online activity of proximity cannons. "All ships, full shields to front, and I want to see you all in shield groups. Tem isn't playing around…" She commanded, murmuring the comment about Tem to herself. "Prepare to break formation in your groups, as soon as we come into quadrant Three-Duro-Falleen, we're going to swarm the ship. Try to fire missiles into the breaches in the hull. I have a feeling he's got active shielding, too." The ships all fell into separate groups, Auwna alone, with Ruwn's ship somewhere near the end of the pack, she was grateful. This was her challenge now; she and Tem knew it.

Lying against the cool metal of _Reason_, a silent blinking red light flashed subtly, tracking the ships that flew closer and closer to it. With a click, gears begun spinning and servomotors whined, as the massive cannon droids erected to full height. Standing on four legs, a heavy turbolaser battery perched, capable of moving three hundred and sixty degrees around, or one hundred and eighty degrees over. As each cannon droid came to life, they slowly stalked across _Reason_'s hull, using magnetic clamps, to the breaches of ship, standing guard. As the first few ships flew over the end into their targeting range, the cannon droids aimed, and took fire.

It seemed almost a quiet affair to Ruwn. The ships that tore through the black canvas made not a single sound of an engine whine. All that could be heard, was the beating of his heart, as he watched the first wave of ships pass into firing range of Taru's ship. Falet and the Verpine, Ypri, were with him, three of the fastest ships were trailing the group, for some strange reason. Only Auwna's ship, which stood alone at the front of the pack, seemed to have been the fastest drawn to the ship. This made Ruwn especially nervous, when three of the five ships leading, exploded and blocked his view of Auwna's ship. "Report!" He shouted frantically, trying to see through the fiery masses. "Moving turbolasers! Break formation! They're guarding our holes!" Auwna shouted, strain in her voice, as Ruwn imagined her fighting with her ship's controls. "We have to pull ahead and do something!" Ruwn shouted. "No… I… Jamming…" Auwna's signal broke up. "Wez ares losings communications between shipz, Commanderz." Ypri informed, but continued without pause. "I willz trys and keeps us in communications." Ruwn nodded his head, despite the Verpine not being able to see it. "Good." He said verbally, after a brief silence. His mind drifted, as the rubble cleared and laser fire was seen everywhere.

"It's my mind, Taru." Tem glared at the Sith Lord. "Not true, young Marr. It was your mind, now it is mine, and as you can see…" Taru waved a hand and the world around them changed, to a bustling factory. "I am in complete control." Those words were like poison to Tem, but no matter how hard he tried, he found that Taru was right. Tem had no control over what once was his. He did, however, have his lightsaber connected to his belt. Taru's lightsaber materialized in his hand and activated it, Tem did likewise, and the two stood in silence, the thrumming of their lightsabers the only sound. "We fight now, for the ownership of your body, and the galaxy. Are you frightened, Tem?" Tem was about to answer when Taru cut him off. "Not as nearly as you should be." The Dark Lord leapt at him. Tem was ready, though, seeing the Sith's moves before they happened. At least, he still had his Force powers here. The factory around them bustled about its activities, that accomplished nothing in this plane, but it did prove to be a lot harder to fight with the distractions. Tem found himself on his back more often, because of an assembly arm swinging out, then Taru shoving him back with sheer physical strength. Tem wheezed as the air rushed out of his lungs, hitting hard, metal ground. His vision blurred, but he noticed the spinning arms around him. They were all perfectly timed together, and he could use them. Jumping to his feet, Tem rushed Taru, lightsaber held out, Taru took a defensive stance, expecting the move, and grinning darkly as an arm came swinging around to knock him off path. Rolling underneath the arm, Tem kicked out Taru's legs from under him, and shoved him back with the Force before he hit the ground. The sound of screeching metal could be heard, as Taru's robotic arm dragged along the ground. Panting, the two stared each other down, and a small muscle twitch made Tem believe he had a chance. Running forward, then leaping up, Tem came to bring his lightsaber down with all his strength on Taru. The attack was explosive.

Auwna's starfighter ripped through the blossoming explosion that had just destroyed a Jedi Starfighter and was shooting down the cannon droid mercilessly. Firing two proton torpedoes, they trailed down and slammed against _Reason_'s hull, and knocked the cannon droid off, causing it to drift into space.

A building collapsed in on itself, causing dust to cover the battlefield. It was so thick, Mande figured it was enough to distract the droid sensors long enough to rethink a plan. They had been pushed back from the residential areas, the business and industrial districts, and were now surrounded and out numbered entering the political circle. Mande stalked over to Illist, lightsaber still thrumming. "Cease fire!" Mande shouted. "Pull back and set up a new defensive perimeter!" She ordered, as Illist lowered her weapon. "I'm in charge of the ground forces in the city, Master Jedi. Do not order my people around." Straightening to her full height, the Frozian towered over the Twi'lek. With dark, glaring eyes, Mande regarded Illist. "And I have the best interest for you people in mind. You have revenge on yours, I can sense it." Mande said, and hunched back down. She was wearing out. Luath's sun had past midday, and she had been fighting since daybreak that morning. Many of the troops showed the same fatigue as they bustled to set up defensive perimeters. Illist looked at the others and nodded her head slowly. "I understand, Master Awtuc. My apologies." She bowed her head and turned to look for Tupag, who was still kicking around in the battle, trying to maintain some kind of government before it was stripped from the planet. The dust began to clear and Mande bit her lower lip. "Fire at will! We must keep them from going any further!" She emphasized this by charging the front lines of the droids herself, shoving those she couldn't reach aside with the Force. The sound of Illist's specialized blaster rifle could be heard going off, and droids bursting into electrical spasms nearby. Blaster fire soon followed and it was a mad battle once again.

Illist watched the Jedi fight, as she loaded more energy cells into her blaster rifle. There was too many of them, and the Frozian was doing her best to hold them back, but the sluggish movements of the lightsaber blade showed her strain and effort to continue fighting. She quickly went over the city plans she had reviewed a hundred times over, and realized the energy generators on the roofs of the governmental buildings. They were all connected by wires, until they could add more convenient, underground systems, but with a careful shot, she could send those wires free and use the currents running through them to create an electric field of continuous energy, short-circuiting the droids. "Mande! Clear out of there!" Illist shouted but wasn't sure if the Frozian heard. She had to risk it though. This had to be done. Aiming her blaster rifle at the energy generator, she fired one precise shot, which released the lines, into the droids, some severing droids limbs in the process, as a huge wave of energy swept over the battlefield. It knocked everybody back, even Illist, who had been bracing for it. Now, she just had to block off the other paths into the political circle.

As energy generators died, and prevented power being supplied to certain areas, a detention cell opened painfully slowly, and a familiar Canalthian snaked his way out. Chupa slowly crept out, into the darkness, as emergency lighting systems activated. The ground rumbled and the building shook, dust shaking free from the walls. His city was under attack! He had to get back on top and take over. Tupag was too ignorant for this kind of duty. Chupa would get his rule back.

The fight had turned to blows, both their lightsabers destroyed, they were now trying to physically outmatch one another. Taru was older, and had a wider idea of unarmed combat, but Tem was a recent military trainee, the fight was almost evenly matched, save for the deadliness of Budecore's arm attached to Taru's shoulder, where some unknown injury had taken his flesh arm. Tem's fist slammed against the metal arm, his bones vibrating from the impact. "Ah!" He shouted and clutched his fist. Taru smiled thinly and a lightsaber materialized in his hand. Tem's eyes widened and he made a kick, but Taru used the robotic arm to grab his foot and crush it slowly. It was all Tem needed, though, hopping up; he brought his other foot around and kicked Taru across the face. They both hit the ground hard, but both quickly scrambled back into fighting positions. The lightsaber thrummed softly in Taru's arm, as they panted and the environment changed again to a thick forest… one he had raced through on a Zentr on Canaltha as it plunged into the Void. "You sick, twisted Bantha fodder. You've been infecting my whole mind!" Tem cursed at the Sith, who simply laughed. "You have mistaken everything that has been said. I have no control over you, I can slip through your mind, easily, but I have no will over it." Taru explained, standing taller, making Tem seem, so much smaller. "You have done everything by your own choice. What do you even remember about the attacks?" Tem thought back, to Anteid, to Duro, to Heleska 8, to Bothuwai… and now Luath. Here, aboard this ship, he remembered nothing. "Do you know you struck out at Xio? That you single-handedly destroyed fifty of your own comrades without so much as a sneer on your face? Do you remember any of it? Taru pressed, grinning darkly. Tem shook his head. "No… No… you're lying to me." Taru shook his head slowly, grinning still. "Why do you think we attacked Valcun planets? You were enraged. Your anger blinded you. But I was there to see everything that happened, unaffected by your senses." Taru purred. "Now, you see, I noticed something very interesting. Powerful Sith Lords, when they were first learning how to manipulate the Force, they would lose consciousness, but through the Force, they triggered an alternative form of being. That is why Cuun desired you so much. He was not a Sith, but I made him believe he was, as I made you believe your friends were dead." Taru continued. Tem was quivering, feeling small and inferior to Taru. "Then…" Taru nodded his head. "You killed all your comrades, you brought this pain to your friends, and have paved the way for my ultimate take over." Tem shivered and looked at his feet. "No…" Taru laughed. "With your death in your mind, I can use my powers to transfer into your body completely, and finish what has been started." Tem was shaking violently now. "No!" He leapt up at Taru, a lightsaber materializing in his hand, the emerald shining brilliantly. Taru laughed, as the two entered their second round of fighting.

No matter how hard they tried; a hole in _Reason_'s hull could not be breached further. All the cannon droids had protected them to their very end of their existence, but they still out fired the starfighters thirty-to-six. With the hole in the formation gone, the capital ships fought desperately to break through, to aid their dying starfighters as they attacked, what was being referred to on the BattleNet as, the Mother Ship. Auwna had too many close calls for comfort, and witnessed the death of so many beings; it was beginning to tug at her heart. Though she had seen hundreds of battles, millions of lives taken, this seemed different. Maybe it was the fact that this was Tem she was about to kill, or that it was Tem who was killing everyone. Either way, Auwna wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Her ships system already having gone critical numerous times, but with some quick thinking, she had managed to prevent herself being blown up by her own ship. Firing a torpedo blindly, Auwna barrel-rolled from laser fire and noticed the shields flickering, before dying completely. Readings showed that the shield was down, but no one could get close enough without being shot down by a cannon droid. Making another pass at the ship, Auwna noticed that one hole had gone unnoticed. The one they had blown out of _Reason_ as they escaped. Racing for the whole, laser fire chased after her, as cannon droids realized their fault. The other ships took the opportunity to blast away at the dying ship, as the cannon droids focused their attention on Auwna. Her ship blazed through the laser fire with trained precision, until her nose made it into the hole. One shot tore through her wing, as the blast careened her ship inside the demolished hangar, her other wing crippled from the impact. Her belly screeched across the hangar floor, until the nose finally bumped into a wall, Auwna all shaken up in the cockpit still, lying limp against her controls. Lights flickered with her heartbeats, and with a sigh, the ship shut itself down.

Ruwn watched as Auwna's ship plunged into the hangar, but wasn't able to make it in time, before the particle shields came back online. "Pull up!" Falet shouted at him, as Ruwn yanked back on his controls. His belly sparked as he skimmed just over the edge of the particle shield, unsure what to think, or do. No one could survive that crash. Cries from his comm echoed as if they were a great distance from him, but a soothing sense washed over him and his fingers twitched with life. He was wrong, two people could survive a crash like that, and Auwna was one of them. He'd make sure she could blast out of there without trouble, though. He would see her to the end of the universe.

They had been pushed to the center of town; those who had been evacuated had been brought here and lead down into an underground series of shelters, that could sustain life for three decades, if they so desired. Mande was now with the last twenty surviving combatants, some had fallen back into the underground shelters, should the droids actually manage to get to them, as droids poured in and surrounded from every direction. Mande stood boldly in front of one roadway, spinning her lightsaber furiously, trying to keep them back. Another ship eclipsed the sun, as it plummeted to Luath's surface. Illist was standing on the framework of the turbolaser battery firing into the droid masses, her comrades doing likewise. Tupag stood at the top, configuring the sundial lock to seal the shelters. It was there, above battle, where blood was spilt, and lives were finished, it was there that Chupa had reached, unnoticed, a blaster dragging lazily against the ground by his side, as he walked up to Tupag. "You've failed, Tupag. Our world lies in ruin, and it is because you are a poor leader." Chupa accused, pointing the blaster at Tupag. Tupag stopped and turned to face his friend. A friend he had fought with for many years, who had turned to such treachery, now stood between their last hours of physical life in honor of battle, or in cold blood. Tupag was not afraid of giving up his honor for his life, it was how he was raised, but it almost didn't seem right now. Down below small explosions could be heard and the sound of metal scraping against ferrocrete, but only a soft wind whispered to Chupa and Tupag. "Our world was meant to end like this, then, Chupa. But I will not let my life be ended by your back stabbing ways." Tupag responded, raising his boshwau arm, as it released deadly needles in Chupa's direction. Eyes wide, Chupa was dotted with the brilliant orange needles, as he stumbled backwards, to the edge of the platform. Tupag relaxed, and started to turn back to the sundial lock, as Chupa's blaster fired.

The situation in space had turned from organized, strategic battle, to all out chaos. Myta found herself lost in a sea of ships, and was firing blindly at anything that remotely looked droid. Cruisers exploded, and laser fire was everywhere, but the Mon Calamari ship was too nimble to be hit. In response to all shots fired at her, Myta would respond with a heavy repeating volley of energy bolts. Every now and then, Myta's ship would come into view of Tem's old ship, and she would lose herself in memory, ever so briefly. Taking a deep breath, she calmed her emotions, best she could, and focused on the fighting that surrounded her.

Illist watched Chupa's body as it fell through the air and slam into the ground below, the thud above made her heart race. What had happened up there? She had to find out. Climbing up the ladder, she quickly reached the top, blaster fire splintering the wooden framework as return shots narrowly missed her. Rolling over the edge to the safety of the upper most level, Illist saw Tupag's body, blood dripping from his side, strewn over the sundial lock, lying limp, but faintly breathing. "Tupag!" Illist shouted and ran to him, turning him over so he could see his face. She laid him down on his back and he coughed and sputtered a few words slowly. "I'm… dying…" He said, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, slightly. Illist shook her head; eyes squeezed shut as she fought back the tears. "No. You can't die." She said, putting her hands on his. His eyes rolled back slightly, but came back, as he begun to speak again. "I've… I've lef-left the city, the planet, to y-you…. Illist…" He let out a sigh and closed his eyes, the effort tiring him. "Take… take good care of it… T-tell my daughter, daughter… that I lo-lo-love her…" He wheezed, then lay still, as the last of his life drained away. Silent tears rolled down Illist's face, and she squeezed the Canta's big, blue hand. She couldn't do this… she just couldn't… Her eyes fell on the sundial lock, and then to the droids below. They had to save the Luathian's; they had to sacrifice themselves, those who still remained fighting, to protect them. "All fighters, head for the shelters! I'm closing the seal! Master Awtuc! Get out of there!" The Frozian's gaze burned through her mind, but wouldn't move from her place. If Illist was to die then so would she. "I will cover your troops best to my ability, Governor!" Mande called up to her, creating invisible winds with the Force to knock back the droids. Illist nodded her head sadly, and started putting in the last coordinates of the sun's location, to seal the lock.

Tem's anger swelled until the electrical storm had actually affected the environment and turned it into a storm ridden desert valley. Each strike, each blow, was like a Krayt dragon stomping its foot, but still Taru held, not taking a single mark on him. Tem, on the other hand, had a long black char mark along his arm, where he had slid along Taru's lightsaber, only scorching his flesh to ash. Tem was getting tired of simple melee fighting; it was time he used his abilities to their limit. Electricity flew from his fingertips at Taru, but crashed into more lightning, that Taru had created himself. The energy crackled around itself, forming a huge ball of power that Tem destroyed by diving into it, lightsaber blazing, trying to make a killing stab at Taru, but he had foreseen it and was already moving to parry. The two blades simultaneously split through the core of the energy ball, releasing all its energy in a mighty blast that sent both combatants away from one another. Tem was not discouraged, though. He lunged at the Sith again, striking, parrying, missing, then, finally, locking blades with him. The two grunted for a few moments, as each tried to gain supremacy, but Taru let his blade simply slide down Tem's, until it burned through the optical focus and ruined the lightsaber. Now defenseless, Taru used his robotic arm to grab Tem by the throat and life him high off his feet. Tem would not let himself be cut down, though and used the Force to crush Taru's lightsaber. With a growl, Taru pierced Tem's flesh and vibrant red blood spilt down the robotic joints and dripped to the ground, as Tem struggled to survive the relentless strangling. Trying to cough up his last words, to no avail, the young man simply looked down at the Sith, glaring, and then lost conscious, and soon, his life.

Auwna's ship screeched through the, strangely, wide corridors of _Reason_. While he directions were limited, she was able to trace the corridors she was going down would lead her straight to the ships core engines. A proton torpedo to the ion drives and regulators would supernova the ship, but the blast might take her ship too. Following the corridor, still, she couldn't help but think of Ruwn.

Admiral Dorje led the star cruisers through the mess of battle, turbolasers and cannons blazing. As they finally cleared their way towards the sole ship that broadcast the signal controlling all the droids. It was a heavy encrypted Cardan signal, but Dorje had inside information that it was, indeed, Tem Marr behind it all. With this in mind, Dorje knew he had to do what he had to do, there couldn't be any sympathy for what little he knew of the, once, hero. "Target that cruiser, dead ahead. Drain everything unnecessary once we're in range, and power up the turrets with everything we have." Dorje ordered, as affirming nods met him.

The ship shivered as rocket blasts and energy beams struck and rocked the ship. Xio crawled, sore and limping, towards Tem's crumbled body. She took his hand and traced her fingers lightly over the cold metal of the droid arm, painfully etched into his skeletal system. He had, at one point, convulsed on the floor, which gave Xio hope that he could live, but she wasn't sure if she wanted that. His last act, living in flesh, was to protect her, and to sacrifice himself. If he returned to life, would who greet her? Would it be the maniacal, ancient Sith Lord, Taru? Or would it be Tem, the one she used to know. The one she used to love… It was like a needle in her heart and she clutched the cold and clammy, unscathed or tainted, hand firmly, as silent tears streaked down her face.

Having been 'killed' again, by Taru, Tem was no longer a slave to his physical body, and could transverse the galaxy around him. He saw Mande, fighting hard on Luath, as the sundial lock sealed, Illist at the controls. Chupa's body lay sprawled on the ground, while Tupag was more ceremoniously propped in customary warrior fashion. Myta flew a new Mon Calamari ship, a kind gesture from Eder, who he had spent so much effort in finding for her. Captain Dorje, an unfamiliar face, now, had even arrived in the face of battle. Ruwn was focused and determined, something Tem had never felt or seen before in the Zabrak. Then, finally, he found Auwna; her starship hurt and wounded, as it scratched painfully along the deck plates and through the corridor he had built, just for her, to travel to the core. He, himself, was calm and collected and feeling life in a whole new way. Every ripple in the galaxy was like some exotic new feeling, unimaginable to any being on the mortal plane, reached only by some strange connecting way through the Force. Suddenly, all the minds spoke as one. _There is strength in the Force, and there is great strength in you. I would have followed you through war, and battle, and illness, to ensure that I knew you, to see the galaxy in a much larger manner. For that, Tem Marr, I lend my strength, should you call for it, to you._ Mande's thoughts were heard. _I would have seen you to the end, Tem, but you wouldn't let me. But that's okay, I don't mind, I just wish you didn't have to die…_Myta's thoughts seemed to whisper to him. Ruwn's thoughts came next. _We've seen a lot, pal, and you've always been there for me. I'm… sorry, Tem, but this is what has to be done._ The Zabrak was eerily out of character, but it was refreshing in a way. _It's always been this way, hasn't it? You've always been the one to shy away… The hero in the spotlight, just wanted to be left alone in the dark. I guess… that made you easy prey for what happened. I still don't like to believe it, but I have to, don't I? Because my brother, my deepest friend, wasn't who I saw… I'm sorry._ Auwna's thoughts were almost heartbreaking, but Tem took them with a solemnity and peace, then, finally, Xio's mind spoke to him the loudest. _You've always been my hero, Tem Marr, even if I stopped believing it for a little bit, I hope you know, before the end, that I love you…I…love you._

Taru tore the robes that he now gripped in his hand to shreds. Tem had dissolved, no longer a part of this body, Taru could now completely dictate rule over the systems operation, and the first thing that needed to be tended to, was the rapid recovery of that damaged body frame, before it decayed too much. Taru stalked in shadows, glaring, trying to summon the operations of the body, but nothing happened. Sneering at the darkness that surrounded him, a suddenly blast of white light shone brilliantly behind him. He turned to see, but the brilliant light shone in his eyes and he could not see. Soft footsteps were heard, and the light faded, but Taru's expression did not change. "You still live." The face of Tem Marr was emotionless and cold, but he answered quickly and simply. "This is my mind, I cannot die here." Taru sneered at the silver-robed Jedi. "And, as owner of this mind, I have done what I should have done a long time ago. You no longer possess any Force powers here, it is a restriction made by my mind, and you no longer have any control over what happens here." Tem explained to the Sith. Taru growled under his breath, reaching out for the lightsaber not far his reach. The lightsaber whisked straight into Tem's open palm, as he caused it to disappear. "I, on the other hand, am capable of everything I always have been." Two new lightsabers, one in each hand, materialized and the blue and green blades shimmered with the silver and white that still played along the barren land of the Mind. "I will banish you forever, Taru Tyenn. No Sith Lord can stop me." Tem said, taking a loose ready-stance with the lightsabers. Taru's mouth twitched, trying to stretch further into a menacing image of grotesque hate. "No Jedi can stop me." He replied through grinding teeth. "I'm no Jedi." A thin smile replaced Taru's look of discontent and a new lightsaber materialized at his feet. "We shall see." Using the tip of his foot, he flipped the lightsaber up, caught it and ignited the crimson blade, crouching in a ready stance.

Tem's solemn expression did not change, nor did it, even to show strain, as he fought Taru, who lashed out with such hate and such anger, that it caused the Mind to quiver beneath their feet, but the soft lulling of Tem's power gave it strength to hold firm. The blows were electric, but precise, wild, yet predictable, and finally, Tem showed just how much of a swordsman he really was. With each movement, as the three blades clashed in quick succession, Tem gained more and more ground on Taru, and the one little slip in footing gave him the room he needed for the attack. The emerald blade feigned, but the sapphire blade connected, searing Taru's flesh along his collarbone and shoulders. For a brief moment, the two stood silent, Taru gaping at his flesh wound, Tem with the same solemn look placed on his face. The Sith did not take well to being hit, and it showed. The attacks that followed were fierce, but careless, with each attack; Tem was able to make enough room for a counter attack. An arm was 'scissor'-ed off, followed by a cut to the leg, the robotic arm being separated and then Taru's other leg. The badly beaten Taru fell to the ground, encouraged by a swift shove in the Force that caused him to crash down into place. Lightsabers loosely at his sides, Tem approached Taru slowly. The stumps that remained of his arms came up and tried to protect him, to no avail. "You can't… can't k-kill me! You're a J-Jedi! You're sworn to an oath!" He proclaimed, suddenly. Tem looked on at Taru wit the same expression since he had returned. "You're right." Tem said, deactivating his lightsabers and clipping them to his belt. Vion stepped from the shadows, a dark grin on his face. "You do, however, remember our apprentice, don't you? He was sworn to no oath, but to kill needlessly." Tem said, handing Taru's lightsaber to Vion, who grabbed it, activated it, then took a ready position. "I've returned for my revenge, Taru." Lip trembling, but a glare plastered on his face, Taru screamed. "No!" The word echoed on, even as Tem left the Mind, to let his body finally die.

Dorje looked at the ship that seemed, almost, like a ghost ship, devoid of life. The insect-like starfighters buzzed around, as the cannon droids fired. Blossoms of fire erupted where cannon droids had once been, leaving nothing but rubble, but no real damage had been done to the cruiser itself. "Prepare to fire, full power, on the enemy cruiser." Dorje said, holding his arm up, ready to give the signal. "We're green, Captain." A deck officer informed him. With one last glance at Tem's ship, Dorje nodded his head. This had to be done. Lowering his arm, all ships fired a barrage of turbolasers, heading straight for Tem's ship.

Xio watched the body fade away, nothing but the dark robes remained of Tem and Taru's joint body. Her tears dripped and stained the robes, as a brilliant light slowly flickered into life behind her. Behind her, a strong, healthy body appeared, silver colored robes shined in the vibrant light and white-tipped hair hung down. "Tem…?" Xio asked slowly. Tem nodded his head slowly, a faint smile on his face. She slowly got up and started to half-walk, half-jog to him. It had been so long, he needed to know how she truly felt, she couldn't carry this burden anymore. Her footsteps echoed in the, now, quiet command room, her arms spread, ready to snatch Tem in a hug, while Tem slowly walked to her, arms spread too, grinning slightly. The two nearly embraced, when Tem's face twisted into a grimace. Just then, an explosion tore through the ship's hull, and air hissed as it escaped into space. Xio stumbled backwards and started to slide towards the gaping hole in the hull, but Tem remained standing firm, his robes whipping around violently. With such subtle commands of the Force, the hole sealed and regained pressure, locking down the command room. He strained to keep the ship together, as more blasts tore through the ship. Small fires broke out from fuel spilt from damaged pipes, but he would wave his hand and the oxygen no longer flowed to the fire, putting it out. Xio got up and ran over to him, staring him in the face. "Tem…" She started, solemnly. "Tem, I'm sorry for everything… I understand if you want it to end, but if it is going to end, let it end, and let us die, but if it isn't, then hold me in our last few moments of life. Nothing would make me happier." She said, tears streaming down her cheeks, she looked at her feet, trying to keep balance as the ship shook again. Slowly, the ship groaned and squealed in pain, and Tem's arms slipped around Xio, holding her close to him. He looked her in the eyes, and she smiled weakly at him. "I love you, Tem." She said, her voice cracking slightly. "I love you, too, Xio." He replied, and gently kissed her, as the ship around them fell apart. _So, this is the end…_She thought to herself, but Tem had heard her. _Not for you, it isn't…_

Auwna's ship hovered there, debris floating in slow circles around her. There she sat, in the cockpit of her starfighter, snug and secure, staring down the massive reactor core. She finally understood what Tem had meant. Clutching the control sticks with shaking hands, Auwna breathed slowly. "I hope this is what you meant for, Tem, I really do." Pulling the trigger, two proton torpedoes launched, as she fired the last shot.

"All ships withdraw! Pull back! The Mother Ships going to blow!" Eder ordered, as all starcruisers and starfighters turned tail and put a whole lot of space between them and the bad. Readings of the ship had shown that the ship was going critical and would explode in a matter of seconds. Few ships wanted to be caught in the blast, so they flew as fast as they could from the dying cruiser, its breached hull smoking and beginning to fall into Luath's atmosphere.

Auwna's beat up little starfighter clumsily barreled through the corridors of the star cruiser, weaving her way through the labyrinth. The explosions behind her trailed like a frenzied Hutt, her ion engines squealing in dismay as the flames licked at her backside. "C'mon, c'mon…" Auwna murmured to the ship, pushing the control sticks further. Open space suddenly loomed before her, and her tiny ship slingshot out of the hangar bay. With a sigh of relief, Auwna knew she was safe.

Xio opened her eyes when all had gone silent. She found herself on the command deck of the battered old Ore Hauler that Tem had gotten on Quitun. As Xio looked out the viewport, she saw _Reason_ slowly exploded, more and more blossoms of fire sprouting from the already deceased ship. Xio watched, sadly, having felt Tem in her arms only a moment, as a hollow emptiness settled in. But, something kept her heart from sinking too far. He had been told how she truly felt, how she had felt all along, but that would not stop the pain of never being able to see him again.

In space, and on the planet's surface, all the droids fell silent, and their ships drifted lifelessly in space, while droid carcasses lined the streets. Illist, beaten, tired, bloody and still managing a weak smile, unlocked the sundial lock, and cleaning up the mess began. Mande, who looked ready to fall on the Twi'lek, smiled just as weakly and bowed to Illist. "Wonderful demonstration of leadership, Governor." She spoke formally and, despite her reserves about the Frozian Jedi, Illist pushed a sudden question. "Mande… I have a planet to run, now. I don't know the first thing I'm doing. I… I could use a Jedi Advisor." Mande's smile broadened, and she nodded her head. "I'm sure that can be arranged, Governor."

Auwna's ship landed with a loud thud, in a designated landing area just outside the city walls; her cockpit popping open just as Ruwn jogged up to greet her. She leapt over the edge and threw herself at Ruwn, embracing him as tightly as she could. He held her back, for a moment, looked her in the eyes, afraid as if he would lose her the second he let go, then with a deep breath, he started. "Auwna… This is getting ridiculous… I… I can't do this anymore." He spoke, shaking slightly, afraid of her reaction to this news. "I'm leaving the Valcun's. I want you to come with me, to settle down, raise a family, I was thinking maybe we could stay here, on Luath. It's perfect." He blurted out quickly, watching her face anxiously and smiling nervously. She stared at him evenly, then spoke slowly. "Ruwn… what are you trying to say?" She asked, pretending to be oblivious. He obviously picked up on it, and immediately made a joke. "I want to have an illegitimate child with you, of course." He smiled and shook his head, then looked at her with such intensity and such caring; it was almost as if he had completely changed. "Auwna… Will you marry me?" A few stray tears slipped from the corners of Auwna's eyes, and she nodded. "Yes, I will."

Xio's ship landed, a crowd surrounding it as she walked down the landing ramp, distant and dejected. She regarded the looks given to her without feeling or emotion; she simply stared back at them. They all asked questions, they all wanted answers, but Xio wasn't in the mood for it. Mande gained her attention, and the young woman looked up at the furry bipedal. Mande smiled softly and held the human as she cried softly. Her heart heavy with sorrow, she let herself be guided away, into town, by the Frozian.

Valia marched boldly into town, beaming with a wide smile and victorious stance. Congratulations and cheers were given to each and every person who fought to keep the planet save, and beings from across the galaxy had come together and to actually, if only on this small a scale, understand each other. Illist was in the badly damaged governor building, giving out orders for the cleaning and rebuilding of the town, after, of course, the celebrations that would come. Valia looked around the office, while Illist was explaining something to someone else, expecting to find her father somewhere, giving similar orders. He wasn't anywhere to be seen, though, and it seemed slightly strange. "Oh! Valia! You survived the battle! That's wonderful." Illist joyously proclaimed, while Valia nodded with a smile. "It's good to see you, too, Illist. But, tell me, where is my father?" She asked, looking around again. Illist suddenly became silent and slightly nervous. "Your… father was killed. Chupa broke out of his energy cell and killed him. I… was with him when he died." She said, lowering her gaze. Valia stood silent, as her smile faded. Her father was dead, killed by a traitor. "And where is Chupa?" Illist looked up at Valia again. "He is, also, dead. Tupag managed to kill him, but how, I'm not sure." Valia was filled with nothingness, now. Eder walked into the room and slapped her on the back. "Great piloting out there, really showed those droids a thing or two." Eder said, grinning broadly and gesturing with punches to the air. Illist cowered slightly, but Valia wasn't offended by the blatant disregard for her pain. A small smile formed on her lips and she nodded her head to the Firrereon. "I did, didn't I?" Valia looked at Illist again and nodded her head. "My father was brave, too, wasn't he, Illist? Wasn't he…" With tears threatening to pour from her eyes, Illist nodded and Valia hugged the Twi'lek sympathetically. "Now, now, Governors don't cry. Chin up, we have a lot of work to do still." Valia said, her smiling broadening a bit. Illist simply nodded her head, wiped her eyes and went back to work. _I'll miss you, father_… Valia thought to herself, _but I'll watch over her for you._

The city died when darkness completely enveloped the land. Fires burned and lanterns ran across the city, as all the defenders of Luath sat and enjoyed each others company, or just relaxed, finally away from battle. When the War Council members gathered away from the crowds of people, wanting to know more about something from key members of the conflict, two of their members would no longer join them and they honored his with a moment of silence. Auwna and Ruwn, Myta and Eder, arm in arm respectively, took comfort in each other's presence, Xio could sense it. Illist and Valia were recovering from the loss of a father figure in their lives. Mande, having accepted Vion's death only moments before he had taking off, had admitted to foolish hopes of his survival and save return, but there had been no reports of Fallen having come planet side who resembled anything like a Jedi. Xio, the only one who had truly spoken to Tem within nearly two years, had remained silent, and only those outside of the War Council dare to press her about it. The night was uneventful, save for the fact that Auwna and Ruwn were getting married and that Valia offered to have the wedding on Luath. The conversation lasted well into the morning, while that lingering darkness loomed over their heads. None would forget what had happened.

Fighting off a yawn, Auwna rubbed her eyes and watched beings bustle around, cleaning up the city. A Valcun officer ran up to her and called out her rank, trying to be heard from a distance. "High Commander! High Commander!" Auwna was hoping to have gotten away from being a High Commander for a day or two, but apparently, there would be no time off. "Yes, officer?" She asked, less than enthusiastically. "An inbound ship has just contacted our temporary communications camp, and they inform us that they have a prisoner with them, from one of the ruined starships." He said, huffing and puffing from his run. "Description?" Auwna asked, fiddling with her uniform. "Human male, five foot nine, athletic build, um…" He lifted up a datapad and looked at it. She snatched it from him and read it over herself. Eyes wide, Auwna dropped the datapad and started running to the landing area.

The landing area was packed with beings, Valcun's mostly, but some that had heard stories of the heroics of Tem Marr, but Auwna wasn't sure what to think as she shouldered her way to the front of the crowd. "High Commander! We found this one in the destroyed ship, _Reason For Doubt_, we thought he was dead until he waved us in to land on the ship; He was standing in open space, ma'am." The female Bothan said, a Valcun, casting a wary glance at the ship. "I'll be sure to watch myself, thank you." She saluted loosely and held her breath as the doors slowly hissed open. Two guards guided Tem Marr, wearing shimmering silver robes, arms restrained behind his back. Auwna let out a soft sigh and looked at him, then back to Xio and Myta as they made their way to the front of the crowd. Each had their own incentive for going up to give him a warm greeting, but who would make the first move.

Myta looked at Tem, her heart racing like a podracer. So many feelings boiled over in her, and she wanted so desperately to run up to him and smother him with her love. Eder stepped up behind her, and she looked at him, from the corner of her eye. Her heart slowed and she looked at Tem once more, than to Xio. "He's your man, I'm sorry I imposed myself in the middle." She muttered, not sure if the Jedi could hear her, then fell back to lean against Eder. "You okay?" He asked, putting his arms around her. She nodded her head slowly, then smiled. "I think I am, I think I am."

Xio walked up slowly to Tem, his small soft and gentle, not caring for the situation he was in. Auwna was at his side, looking at her expectantly. "I've greeted him already." She said, keeping her gaze on Tem, smiling slightly. "I think it's time you had your turn." Xio said then took a step back, bowing slightly. Tem returned the bow and turned to face Auwna, watched carefully by his two escorts. She stared at him, something in her eyes held back, as if she didn't even know who he was. "Are you really Tem Marr? Are you really who I know?" She asked, almost taking a step back. Tem regarded her, his smile disappearing slowly. "Auwna… I'm so sorry for everything. It's me… Tem… we used to sit on the far table in the back on Anteid in the Facility… Before… before I destroyed it…" Tem said slowly, looking at his feet. Auwna's eyes began to water as she looked at the young man. Xio lowered her gaze and suddenly looked up as the crowd gasped, hand on her lightsaber.

Auwna lunged at Tem, embracing him in a tight hug and crying openly. "Tem!" Her muffled crying filled Tem's ears, as his calm smile returned. His arms wrapped around her and they held each other for a moment, her tears staining his robes, but he didn't seem to mind. It was when one escort shoved her away as they struggled to refasten the restraints on Tem'' wrists, but he put up no struggle. He never looked so calm and serene before, to Auwna, he had found himself. "Are you all right, High Commander?" Auwna looked at the two escorts wild-eyed. "I'm, yes… What? I…" Ruwn showed up and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Auwna! Auwna… It's Ruwn. Deep breaths, c'mon, calm do- Holy shit! It's Tem! You're Tem, right?" Ruwn eyed Tem skeptically, and Tem laughed. Auwna smiled sadly and started laughing, painfully. "It is Tem." Auwna said, rubbing her eyes. "It is…" She murmured with a soft chuckle. Illist and Mande showed up, joining the four of them. "Tem." Mande said, breathlessly. Illist regarded him with a pale face. "Alive…" She murmured. Tem nodded his head. "I… I… Tem… you…" Tem shook his head. "Don't. I know what you want to say, and you have a lot of questions, but I can't answer them right now. I'm sorry, but I will give you the answers." He said, sincerely. Illist looked at him, shaking her head. "I have to know one thing, Tem…" Tem looked at her expectantly. "Do… you know what you did…?" She asked, as if the question broke her heart. Tem smiled slightly then nodded his head. "Tupag… he's dead. I remember… I brought _Reason For Doubt_ into orbit. Tupag's got a loud mind, I heard him rolling it over in his head so much. He… wanted to forgive me, even though I was the one who brought so much pain, so much… _death_… to Luath. He wanted to know I was indeed innocent, but I'm not." Tem said sadly. He shook his head and looked at Illist again. "You and Tupag were close, and I know he probably whispered to you about how he wanted you to believe I was innocent, but honestly, I'm not. You'll have to either forgive me anyway, or shun me from Luath forever. Either way, I'll be returning to Coruscant to face trial." He looked at her, pain in his eyes, the sun shimmering off his robes. "I'm changed now, but someone must be held responsible." Tem said. With a sigh, he looked at his feet. "I would rather it not be on a planet that is my second home." Auwna looked between the two, and Illist nodded her head. "Release him, while he's on Luath, he is not a prisoner. You can have him back when you return to Coruscant, High Commander." Illist said sternly and smiled slightly at Tem. "You owe me answers. Remember that before you leave us here for trial." With that she left them, Auwna unsure of what was going on.

Tem witnessed all the destruction he had caused before, on Bothuwai, but had never seen the final devastating blow. Here, he saw everything, from the injured and dead bodies, to the rubble that used to be houses, or places of business. All the while, being led to the Governor's office, or what was left of it, gazes of mistrust, disbelief and pure malice fell on him. He was more than deserved such treatment, but it still got to him. "I will help rebuild the city." Tem said suddenly, catching everyone off-guard. "I would greatly appreciate that. I'm sure your mastery of the Force would prove most useful." Illist said, casting a glance at him from the corner of her eyes. Tem nodded slowly. "So, Chupa ended up killing Tupag, didn't he?" He pressed, knowing the future that had all been laid out before them. "Yes, fighting over the power to run Luath." The Twi'lek said, casting her gaze downwards. "I'm sorry, have I missed his funeral?" Illist shook her head. "We've only just started separating the dead and preparing a monumental flame. The Hapans suggested it of us. A common ritual to honor the dead." She said. Tem smiled slightly. "You don't have to be all formal and business-like, Illist. I know I don't deserve to be treated like some old pal from way back when, but considering all these death glares I'm getting, I could really use a friendly tone." Illist stopped and turned to face him. "Two of your friends died, no matter how much bias I hold against one for his ways, they were still your friends, and you show no sign of remorse of sympathy." Illist accused, losing her diplomatic behavior for a more confrontational one. "Tupag, to the very end of his life, believed in you, he believed that you would change before the end. As much as I'd like to believe that you're the sweet, kind-hearted, handsome young man that Tupag made you out to be, and who I met in the flesh not more than a year and a half ago; I can't bring myself to believe such a lie, when you made it clear that you brought this evil on us." Tem took this unflinching. "Tupag followed his heart, and has a strong bond with the Force as a Canta. He could see better into peoples hearts more than any Jedi could, and he trusted what lay in that heart, even if it was only but a shred of hope that existed." He shrugged. "That doesn't make what I did right, though. In the end, it's how you really think I deserve to be treated." Illist sighed, slightly. "Tem… I know in my heart you're a great guy, but look around us. Should I really be as cheery as you, or anybody else who's faking a smile?" Tem's face went grim. "What if they're not faking them, though? A lot of beings here are happy, and even more of them are sad, but they're being strong and pulling through." He said, his tone low and dark. "As Governor of Luath, shouldn't you be the one to lead your people, by showing them something to smile about, to be happy about?" He shook his head and stroked back his hair, grabbing a tuft and examining the silver-tipped ends. "I… I should… shouldn't I…?" Illist said, looking at him again. "In my opinion, you should. In fact, you have so much to be grateful for. Through it all, you'll have Mande by your side. She's a good Jedi; she'll keep an eye after you. You're surrounded by friends, don't hold them back from helping you along." Illist looked at the ground as they walked. "Tem… What was Tupag like before he came to Luath?" She asked, and with a small smile, Tem went into the stories of all of Tupag's past.

Just as Tem had promised, he had helped rebuild Luath. Moving building materials into place, while others secured them and began work on new buildings. As the days went on, Tem was seen as he was always seen, a hero. While there were those who had their reserves about him, he would prove his kindness and sympathy by partaking in rituals of the dead, and not just the ritual he had chosen, the ritual that would be performed on their homeworld, as was right, to perfect precision. Soon, everyone was able to enjoy his company, knowing the evil that had existed in him had gone. The War Council had grown in members, taking on Falet, Ypri, Admiral Dorje, and several other beings. They gathered frequently for meals in the fields, the city still too unstable to actually live in. They all sat, talking and laughing, patting each other on the back, or showing signs of respect through affectionate actions. Tem looked at them all, and was lost in his own emotion, letting a few lone tears drip from the corner of his eyes. "A toast!" Valia said, suddenly, her voice booming over all conversation. "To Auwna and Ruwn for their engagement. We would be most honored to host your wedding here." Valia said, which was followed by pats on the table, signifying their agreement. Valia sat down, and Mande stood up. "To Illist, the new Governor of Luath. May her rule bring Luath great prosper." More table patting. Eder stood up and raised his glass. "To beautiful women, and the ugly men that ensnared them." Boos followed this, followed by a barrage of crumpled up napkins, and laughter. Illist stood up, and looked around the table nervously. Tem nodded his head for her to go ahead, and with a deep breath, she did. "To old friends," her gaze slipped over the old War Council members, "To new friends," She then gazed out to the newer members, "To the bravery of the Valcuns, the determination of the Jedi, the prowess of the Verpine, and to the rash, but lovable, Bothans." Illist stifled a sigh, and continued. "But to most of all, to Tem Marr, for his strength, his courage, his eternal friendship to us all. When we tend to fall, he is the first to catch us. When he is to fall, our hands reach out to him. He brought us together as family, and that is how I think of all of you." It was quiet at the table as Illist spoke, then she lowered her glass and sat down. No one spoke, or moved, then patting came from the far end of the table. It grew louder as each member of the War Council added their patting, until finally, everyone raised their glasses. "To Tem." Then everyone took a drink, all except for Tem, whom sat there, staring into the glass. He looked up at Illist and nodded his head slowly. "Thank you, Illist." With a courageous little smile, Tem turned to face Auwna and Ruwn. "If you get married on Luath, I'll buy your house." Eder coughed loudly, and Tem turned his gaze over to him. "You know, we could use a nice place to live too, eh?" He said, Myta elbowing him in the ribs. "Don't be rude." Eder made a face. "I'm not being rude." Tem laughed and nodded his head. "Illist, do you think you could handle two new families on Luath? I mean, the kids Kuad's bound to have would just be _utter_ mayhem." Everyone laughed, finishing their meal as one family that would never stop being a family.

Xio sat next to Tem as they watched the sun set. "It's as beautiful as the first day you brought me here." She murmured, her cheek pressed against his shoulder. "You sound tired." Tem said, raising his eyebrows as he looked down at her. "Considering how you made my life turn out, I'd like to see somebody who wouldn't be tired." She laughed and Tem smiled, putting an arm around her. "I wish we could stay here forever." She sighed and snuggled in closer. "Me too." He replied leaning his head against hers. "What do you think the courts will do?" She nearly slipped off his shoulder when he shrugged, but he laughed and held her tight. "The Jedi will exile me, and I won't be able to be in known space for awhile. The Senate will never come to a final decision, but I'm not sure about the Valcuns. They've had me curious ever since I became a Jedi." Tem said, his eyes not shifting from the sun set. Even through it all, he was still Tem, hardly changed at all. "I would follow you to the end of the galaxy." Tem smiled softly. "I know you would. That's why I love you." They kissed softly, and Xio began to wonder if he knew exactly what was going to happen in his future.

The restraints snapped shut over his wrists, his quiet dignity radiated around them, as the gathered watch. He was leaving with friends at his back, and they would never stop cherishing the moments they had spent with him. As part of her duties, Auwna and Ruwn would ride aboard in Tem's ship, while Xio and Mande followed in another. By Tem's orders, Ypri had left a day early in the Ore Hauler that Xio had flown in, but no word had come back from him. It was a quiet day, with handshakes, and good-byes, as well as whispers that probed the question of what would happen to Tem through the courts. Eder and Myta saw Tem off, and each offered their own goodbye. Even when the Valcun restrained him, it was almost as if he did so reluctantly. The landing ramp closed and Tem was restrained to a chair. "The courts will eat you alive, Tem." Auwna immediately accused. "I know." He said without emotion. "How are you staying so calm?" Tem shrugged lightly, trying to look out the small viewport to see Luath. "I'm sorry I'll miss the wedding." He said distractedly. "I'd give up having you at our wedding to see you free." Auwna said. Ruwn nodded his head. "I'd miss you, pal. I mean… you're our oldest friend. It'd be weird having you gone again." Tem nodded his head and looked out the viewport again. "At least you'll know I'm alive this time…"

It was raining on Coruscant, and Xio couldn't think of a more suitable weather condition for the day. The ships landed at the Senate hall, and Tem was lead into the main chamber, before the Chancellor. Xio and Mande had to watch from their place, along with Ruwn and Auwna. It was a normal court session, and it was followed as it should have been, but then, surprising everyone, the Grand Council of the Valcun's intruded. "He is under the contract of Valcun ownership," This struck a cord with Auwna, Xio could sense it, "Thereby making him exempt of the Republic's final dealing. The Grand Council moves to have him punished by our own means, and we will do so under Republic supervision to ensure a proper ruling is reached." The Senate was full of voices, as hundreds upon thousands of aliens chattered to themselves, or to the Senate on their decision. The Chancellor, even faced, listened to it all, and then raised his arms for silence. "The Senate has decided." Tem didn't take his eyes off the Chancellor and did not so much as take a breath. "Tem Marr will be sent to the Jedi Council, they will rule him as they choose, and should he still possess freedom enough to be sent back to the Valcun's, they may proceed in their ruling of how Tem is to be punished." The Senate, again, burst into an uproar of conversation and voices, but the Chancellor was not interested any more, and was already on his way out.

They sat in Tem's cell, held by the Jedi until his hearing. "Me and Ruwn have to go to the HQ and get the procedures ready for your hearing with the Valcun's tomorrow. We'll see you then." Auwna said, getting up and hugging Tem. Ruwn did likewise, and the two left. Myta's face was distorted and hazy as the holo played. "Don't sweat it, Tem, the Jedi won't do much to you, and the Valcun's couldn't do any worse, you practically own them." Her words weren't comforting. "Our connections cutting out. Repairs, or something, transmitter problems. Bye Tem." The holo faded and Mande tucked it back into her armband, along with her lightsaber, and one of Vion's lightsabers that Tem had saved for her. "Myta is correct, though. The Jedi will, most likely, only exile you into the Unknown Regions of space." Mande said. "There are habitable worlds out there, even in the wildest parts of space." Tem pointed out looking between the two Jedi sitting with him. Xio squirmed herself closer to him and he put his arm around her. "It's been such a long time, hasn't it?" Xio said, absently. "Since when?" Mande asked. "Since me and Tem first met. It's like a lifetime's passed since then." She murmured and closed her eyes. "A great deal of sleepless nights, and this visit is not aiding the solution to that problem. I'm sorry, Tem, but we should be going." Mande stifled a yawn. He nodded his head and moved slightly, helping Xio to her feet. With a kiss on the cheek, Xio looked at him once more, a lingering, longing look. Mande bowed, he returned the bow and blew one more kiss for Xio. With a tired smile, she blew a kiss to him, and let Mande pull her away. "I love you, Tem." She called out to him, and Tem smiled. "I love you, too, Xio." Backing away from the energy field he sat back down, now alone with his thoughts, he looked back at everything that had transpired in his life. Shaking his head, he thought better of it and went to the transparisteel window. With a sigh, he watched the cityscape, and smiled to himself, when he started thinking of Canaltha.

The sun rose, but Coruscant had not changed since he had stopped viewing it during the middle of the night. A Jedi came to the energy cage and looked at him. "Tem Marr?" She said, almost shyly. With a small smile, he nodded, going to the wall of the energy cage. "You're a lot smaller in person." He started to laugh softly. "I stopped doing a lot of things for a year or two. Tends to make you smaller." He sighed. "I'm sorry," The Jedi said, turning off the energy cage. "I have to get you to the Jedi Council. You are to be tried today for your crimes." Tem raised his eyebrows. "This early?" She nodded and led the way. "Do you believe I committed those crimes?" Tem asked, walking beside her. "I'm not certain. You have this presence about you… it is an unexplainable thing. It's almost surreal." She murmured, starting to turn red. Tem started laughing again, then stopped when they had reached the Council Chambers. "Good luck, Master Marr." With a bow, she retreated down a hallway, looking over her shoulder and smiling at him a few times. With a deep breath, Tem walked into the brightly Council Chambers. The Jedi Masters he had met twice now, were sitting where they had always sat. "Tem Marr… What do you have to say for yourself?" Master Boh-Dun asked. "I was being manipulated by the Sith Lord, Taru Tyenn, and by my own overreacting emotions. It was my hands that killed innocents, and I wish to be tried as the murderer. I have already slain Taru, and he will not be returning." He shrugged and stood there, as the Jedi Masters whispered amongst themselves. "Master Marr, we have no choice but to exile you. Please, hand over your lightsaber." Tem removed it from his belt without hesitation. "I will miss it." Tem murmured. "We have made special arrangements with the Valcun Mercenaries. Once you are finished with your hearing there, you will be returned here. Do you understand?" Tem nodded his head, of course; he had foreseen it.

Xio had been in the Jedi Council first, where she relinquished her title as a Jedi Knight, along with her lightsaber, and cast herself from the Order. The Jedi took this with quiet understanding, but it was questionable as to how they truly felt about it. Tem came out and she ran up to greet him. "Tem." He smiled softly and took her hand. "I'm going to be tried by the Valcun's now. Care to come with?" She leaned her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. "Of course." She said with a small smile, trying to hide the fear of what would happen. "Don't be worried, everything is going to be fine." He said to her, but it didn't ease her discomfort. "I'll have to believe you, I guess." Three armed guards, along with two Jedi came up to the two. "Halt right there." One of the Valcun guards said, Xio and Tem already having stopped walking, exchanged quick glances. "Master Tem, these troops will now take you into their custody. You are no longer the Jedi's prisoner." With a nod of his head, Tem bowed to the Jedi and looked at the guard. "Are you going to restrain me?" He asked. "Of course, you're a dangerous criminal. Ma'am, please step aside." The trooper forcibly removed Xio from his being and roughly pulled his arms behind his back, using stun cuffs to keep them there. A small rage boiled in Tem, but he couldn't break free now, that would ruin the real festivities.

The Grand Council stood in formal ceremonial clothing, as did Auwna and Ruwn, waiting for Tem to arrive. The place gave Auwna shivers, as she gazed upon the equipment that, no matter what Tem would say, would be used to do justice on him. "Admiral Tem Marr has arrived." A guard said, as he entered the room, then stood at attention at the doorway. Two more guards entered with Tem between them, and Xio trailing behind. Tem was pushed to the center of the room before the Grand Council and they began their sentencing. "Admiral Tem Marr, after your service with the Valcun's you betrayed them by allying with the opposing Cardan Forces, thereby taking the lives of nearly two and a half million bein-…" Tem interrupted. "It was only eight hundred, thirty-three thousand, seven hundred and twenty-two." With a scowl, the Grand Council continued. "You are here before us to be tried for conspiracy, murder, treachery and the destruction of millions upon millions of credits worth of vessels, and structures in ownership of the Valcun Mercenaries. What do you have to say for yourself about these crimes?" Tem stared at them evenly, Auwna shifting her weight from foot to foot nervously. "I was under the control of…" Auwna looked at the Grand Council as thin smiles formed on their lips. "…my belief of what you have been hiding so long, under an innocent veil. I know your secret, why else would you have me carbon frozen?" An air of challenge seemed to come from this statement, as Tem's reflective Jedi behavior turned vicious. Wide eyes and soundless words were all the Grand Council could come up with, until one gained his bearings and made the final order. "Put him in the carbon freezing chamber! Now!" The guards shoved Tem roughly as he stumbled forward towards the carbon freeze chamber. The two guards flew back and smashed into a wall as Tem removed his stun cuffs and rubbed his wrists. "I can walk into the carbon freezing chamber myself, thank you." He looked at Auwna and smiled. "I know you don't want me to do this, but I will. We're on Coruscant, I have no where to run to or hide, and you know it. I'm sorry it had to be this way." His gaze then fell on Ruwn. "Ruwn, you take care of her, you hear me? I'll find a way to break your legs if you break her heart, eh?" He turned around and looked at Xio, as she started to softly cry, about to lose her love for who knows how many times it was now. Auwna's hurt strained as she watched the two and she hugged Ruwn tightly. "Xio…" Tem said, looking at her intensely. "This is the way things were meant to be, how I wanted them to be. The galaxy is better off knowing that the crazy Tem Marr is gone for good. I love you, though, and never forget that." With a soft kiss, Auwna's own tears began to run free, and she even heard Ruwn choke out a sob as Tem stepped into the carbon freezing chamber, and the metal plates slipped in around him. Smoke filled the room slowly, as machinery whined and the plates retracted to reveal the carbon frozen Tem, a sly smirk on his face. With a small smile, Auwna wiped her eyes and walked over to the block, checking his vital signs. She read them once, her smile fading, she read them again, her mouth dropping open slightly, and again, until finally she slammed her fist on the controls and leaned her head against the cool metal of the carbon block. "He's…dead." The room was silent for a moment, before the triumphant Grand Council spoke to Xio. "Master Jedi, you may now return him to the Jedi Council for preservation in the Archives." Sudden realization dawned on Auwna and she prepared the carbon block for movement, Xio coming close. "What are they talking about?" Xio asked her, pretending to be occupied learning the controls for the hover sled. "Run. Take Tem and run, Xio. Something tells me Tem's not dead. There should be a shuttle waiting outside from when you two showed up. Go, we'll keep them busy, if suspicions rise." With a nod and a brave smile, Xio started pushing the block towards the door, as Mande and four other Jedi walked in. "We've come to take Tem Marr to the Jedi Temple." Mande said, as she gazed down on the block of carbonite a few feet in front of her.

"Go!" Auwna shouted, pulling out her blaster, as Xio shoved the hovering block of metal down an access hallway, running alongside it as blaster bolts sizzled by. Mande had stood in shock, while the other Jedi tried to ensnare Xio with invisible lassos, but the Frozian regained her mind and looked at the line of Jedi focusing their strength on capturing the criminal and his would-be heroine. With a vagrant look at the carbonite block, Mande decided to do something rash. Calling up the Force as strong as she could, she pulled the other Jedi back, causing them to stumble and fall backwards. Blaster bolts continued to chase after Xio, but Ruwn had already closed and sealed the door, blowing a blaster bolt through the casing. "Aren't I clumsy?" He said with an impish grin, and Mande nodded her head, more to herself than to acknowledge Ruwn. The female on the Grand Council glared deeply at the two Iridonians. "You two should be tried for this treasonous act. Going against orders and letting a prisoner escape!" Auwna returned the glare, unflinching. "Then go right ahead." Spinning on her heel, Auwna turned and bolted out, with Ruwn in tow and leaving a frustrated group of beings with Mande. They glared at her viciously, tearing her apart with their eyes. "We will deal with you once we've obtained Taru. If freed, it will only repeat itself what has happened." The Grand Council smiled thinly and gestured to another access hallway. "They will head for the docks, Master Jedi, I suggest we hurry if we are to catch them."

It was a race through the labyrinth halls of the Valcun headquarters, with close calls along the way. Auwna had spotted a blurred shape run by, unsure whether it was Xio and Tem or the Grand Council with their Jedi. Either way, they had to reach the docks before the Grand Council if Xio was going to get away. Huffing and puffing, the two Zabraks ran, Auwna casting a glance at Ruwn. "You can fly Tem and Xio out of here. We get to the docks in time, you fly 'em away, you hear me?" Ruwn stumbled and looked at her. "And leave you here?" She nodded her head gravely and Ruwn's face seemed to droop. "But…" Auwna shook her head. "No buts, I can handle things down here, Tem needs you to fly, because Xio certainly can't. I'd rather you help Tem, even if he is dead, at least we can properly take care of his body that way. Ruwn, I love you dearly, but someone has to stay behind to keep them off their tail." He looked about ready to argue further, but simply nodded his head. They ran the rest of the way in silence.

Xio screeched to a halt just outside the docks, slowly pushing Tem through the doorway. One ship stood out like no other; Tem's Ore Hauler sat primed and ready for lift off, a faint Verpine shape in the command deck. Two guards greeted them as she walked by, slightly curious, but shrugging it off. Walking up the landing ramp, pushing the block of carbonite, someone shouted behind her. "Freeze, thief!"

They were too late, Auwna and Ruwn watched as the Grand Council, blasters armed and aimed at Xio, who stood frozen on the landing ramp, and the four Jedi activating their lightsabers, just in case. "Stop that thief, guards!" The two guards aimed their heavy blaster rifles at Xio, ready to take the killing shot when Mande stepped in the way. "Set your blaster to stun, we can get the two guards while they're distracted." Auwna whispered to Ruwn, already in the motion of setting her blaster ready. "Awtuc, stop this behavior at once! You are breaking the code by allowing them to do this." The Frozian nodded her head. "Then strike me down." Blaster shots fired and the two guards fell limp to the ground. "High Commander Wenz, Commander Ruwn, so glad you could join us. Stop the murderers!" The Jedi didn't move, nor did any member of the Grand Council. "What is this Jedi trickery?" A Grand Council member accused. "Mande! You will be expelled from the Jedi Order!" A Jedi called out. "Then that is the path I have chosen. Xio, go." The human nodded and the landing ramp closed, the Ore Hauler lifting off and blasting through the air. A thin grin formed on the female's thin lips. "They won't make it out of Coruscant without my clearance." Auwna smiled darkly. "That's where you're wrong." Pulling out a communicator, Auwna keyed it on. "VAT, this is High Commander Auwna Wenz, clearance five-delta-zero-one. There should be a freighter on its way out of the system, from our docks, be sure you see that it makes it clearly to hyperspace." Confirmation came back and Mande gasped, as she released the Jedi and Grand Council members. "High Commander, you do not deserve such a rank." Auwna sneered. "That's great, because I quit this merc life." Auwna turned to go, but the female Grand Council member snatched her ponytail roughly and tugged her back. "Where do you think you're going, Iridonian?" She smiled maliciously. "We are not finished with you. You have caused us a great deal of trouble, which reminds me of another incident with a starliner we had attacked a long time ago. Ironically enough, that incident, also, bore an Iridonian. Slaughtered an entire crew, never got to punish that one and I won't let you slip from my grasp." She tugged again and Auwna stumbled. Suddenly, a wave of inspiration swept over her mind. The Valcun logo, the ships, Anteid… On the ship _Bane Of Truth_, Auwna had been beaten and raped, along with several other female companions she had known on the starliner the worked on. On that day, she had worn the uniform of one of the pirates she had slain, until she killed her way to the bridge, where the ships auto-pilot took them to Anteid. Upon landing on Anteid, they were greeted warmly and treated well by members of the Valcun's. All the while, the white burning emblem of the Valcun Mercenaries sat on her stolen uniform and on the side of the massive cruiser. The Valcun Mercenaries were brutal pirates. Auwna shook violently as the realization set in. She had been a Valcun all this time, supporting the ones who had raped her, and training to do the same to beings across the galaxy who were unfortunate enough to be caught by them. The war with the Cardans was only a turf war, one to decide who would be the dominant pirates that ruled the Outer Rim. Raising her blaster slowly, setting it to kill in the motion, she aimed for the heart of the female Grand Council member. "I take it back. I don't quit, you're fired." Pulling the trigger, the blaster bolt splattered boiled blood across her arm and face, while the body slumped to the ground. Without thinking, Auwna quickly killed the other two Grand Council members and stood staring down the Jedi.

The Jedi started to advance on Auwna, lightsabers raised in defense. "Wait." Mande said, stepping between the two. "Return to the Jedi Temple, the Valcun Mercenaries will no longer be a concern to the Jedi, or the Republic." Auwna nodded her head. "The Valcun Mercenaries are, hereby, shut down. We will leave Coruscant immediately." Mande held her palms up and opened in a sign of justification and nodded to the Jedi. One Jedi seemed skeptical, but nodded. "We will inform the Jedi Council." They turned to go, but Mande stopped them. "Be sure to tell them of my resignation as a Jedi." She tossed her lightsaber to them and turned her back on them, walking towards one of the stunned guards. With a quiet hurt, the Jedi left with not so much as a sound.

"Where are we headed?" Xio asked, looking out the viewport as Ypri flew the ship. "Tos Tems ship, _Reason_s_ For_s _Doubt_s, of courses." She was taken aback by this. "But _Reason_ was destroyed over Luath." A whoosh sound echoed behind them and they turned to see Tem, wiping sweat off his face with his sweat-stained clothing. "That was a fake. Specially made for the battle over Luath. I wanted to be sure Taru was killed one way or another." He sat down weakly on the crash couch and sighed heavily. "Once aboard _Reason_, we'll make way for Luath. There's some unfinished business we'll have to attend to." The emergency hatch popped open and a sound of twittering and beeping, followed by Ypri's own series of barely audible sounds. The two argued for a moment and Tem smiled. "Just turn his music back on, Ypri." Xio looked at Tem and raised her eyebrow. "What?" Ypri grumbled. "Hes wonts let me plays _Coruscanti Moon_." The ship's droid brain complained, and Xio just shook her head. "I swear, I'll have to learn that gibberish droid speak one day." Tem laughed and took her in his arms. "I wouldn't worry about it as long as I'm around." With a small smile, Xio nestled into Tem and closed her eyes. She would finally be able to rest easy tonight.

With the ending of the Valcun Mercenaries, Tem running of once again, with no word of whether he was actually alive or not, and now being dressed to wed her long time lover and partner, Auwna was starting to feel mynocks batting around in her stomach. The door opened and Auwna turned to see who it was, turned back around by the tailor who was adjusting her gown. "Auwna, you look fantastic." Illist said, walking into view of Auwna, wearing a ceremonial dress, Mande by her side with a loose light-purple dress on. "Thank you, Illist." She murmured and looked down slightly. "What's wrong?" Mande asked, stepping closer and pushing the Zabrak's chin up. "It's just…" Illist seemed almost shocked when she hesitated. "You're not having second thoughts are you?" She blurted out suddenly, turning red slightly. Auwna smiled and shook her head, lowering her gaze again. "No… no… I'm really glad to be finally marrying Ruwn. It's just… I've always been with Tem. He's my brother, in a way, and… I just wish he was here to see the ceremony, and know his blessings were here." She sighed and Mande put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure… Tem would be here if he truly could. In your heart, I know you know that, as well." Illist spoke up again. "And even if he's not here, he's here in your heart and he would've given you his blessing for this day a million times over." Auwna smiled slightly and nodded her head. "I guess… I guess you're right. Tem will always be there, as long as I remember him." Startling everyone, the tailor suddenly shouted, "Finished!", and Auwna was walking down the aisle, looking on at her future husband, and she knew her life was complete.

They read each other vows they had written for one another, and were married in witness of three thousand, approximately, beings that were friend, relative, and comrades. From Verpines to Bothans, and to the, now, retired Valcun members, Auwna and Ruwn had left one seat open at the very front, where Tem would have sat, just in case. "Before these witnesses of Luath, friends, family and comrades, I pronounce these two Iridonian's married." Illist spoke, reading a datapad for the necessary ceremony. Applause met the two as they turned, hand in hand, to walk back down the aisle. A loud whistle squealed over the claps and Auwna saw Eder and Myta smiling at them. Blushing slightly, she clung closer to Ruwn and they made their way towards the reception hall. It took only moments for the reception hall to fill and for everyone to get into drinks and food, enjoying themselves, with conversation and laughter. While Auwna danced with Ruwn, she thought back to the banquet on Onal. Through the crowd, Auwna caught a glimpse of silver tipped hair, and her heart raced. She stopped dancing and looked around frantically, trying to see over the heads of the beings around them. "What is it?" Ruwn asked, reaching for a blaster that no longer sat at his hip. "I thought I saw Tem…" Auwna said, dejectedly and started to make her way to the back of the room. Ruwn followed, trying to conjure up some meaningful saying to help brighten the situation. "Oh… well…" He gave a quick look around, hopeful, but he, too, slumped down and continued following Auwna. "Maybe we could try and find him. You know? One last adventure, for old time's sake?" Auwna smiled and pulled Ruwn towards her. "No… I've had enough adventures for one time. I want to know what kind of dangers wait for me being a mom." Ruwn was about to respond when something crackled over at the gift table. "What was that?" Auwna asked, while Ruwn investigated. A comlink sat on a beaten metal box, worn and rusted, as if it had seen too many days, which was odd, compared to the carefully decorated gifts around it. Ruwn picked it up and nearly dropped it when Tem's voice emanated from it. "Ruwn, don't drop my comlink, damnit!" Trying to catch it before it hit the ground, he triumphantly caught it and held it up, then spoke into it. "Tem! Where are you? Why aren't you here?" Crackling laughter slipped through before Tem spoke again. "I was there, I had to drop off my wedding gift. Very beautiful ceremony, by the way. Oh, and Ruwn, if you break her heart, I will break your legs. I'll come back from where I'm going to just to do it, too." Xio's voice came next. "He's not kidding either." They laughed and Tem continued. "I bet you're wondering what's up with the box. I can't tell you, yet. You can open when I'm done talking to you. But what I can tell you is that you can have my old, beat up Ore Hauler. But wait, look up." Auwna and Ruwn immediately looked up, as the Ore Hauler roared by overhead, cleaned, reworked and looking beautiful in the setting sun. "Just kidding. Why would I let you have my ship? Geez." Ruwn snickered. "Don't make me come get _my_ ship back." Once again, they laughed and with a sigh, Tem spoke the last words he would to anyone in known space. "Auwna, Ruwn, congratulations, I'll miss you guys a lot. If there's trouble, ever again in the galaxy, I'll be back. You can count on it." With that the communication ended, and the two were silent. Myta, Eder, Illist and Mande had crept up behind them. Auwna looked at them and sighed. "Then, he's gone." Ruwn put his arm around her and she leaned against him, fighting tears. "No… he's not gone." Ruwn said, "He's just gone away for a while." Eder coughed loudly and gestured towards the metal box. "What's in there?" Ruwn and Auwna looked at the box, and slowly opened it. Inside was numerous credit slips, and Ruwn recognized them immediately. "Tem's bounty credits, the ones we got from Siwei…" Ruwn was about to reach in to count the credits, when he thought better of it and closed the lid. Beside the box, rested a smaller box, not as worn, but still weathered, inside were holos from the time they spent on Luath. Scribbled on a piece of flimsy, in Tem's handwriting, it simply said 'To Memories'. As the first star formed above in the sky, they all wondered why Tem couldn't stay…

A micro jump from Luath, at the very edge of known space, _Reason For Doubt_, in stunning blue paint, hovered. "Are you really sure you want to do this?" Xio asked, as Tem sat himself down in the captain's chair. Defor stood in the doorway, his weaponry changed to more domestic needs, offering his own opinion. "Your friends would gladly enjoy your company back on Luath, master." Tem looked between the two and nodded his head. "I'm certain I want to do this. If I were to stay, there is too much that would happen, to everyone. This way, one dangerous Jedi disappears forever." He shook slightly as he put his hand on the hyperspace lever. Xio put her hand on his, and smiled at him, he looked at her and nodding his head once more, they pulled down the hyperspace lever, jetting into the Unknown Regions.

THE END 


End file.
